


Domestic Bubble

by stardustginger



Series: Maria Salazar Imagines [1]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Blurb, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, imagine, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: You and Maria share breakfast after a hard assignment takes the two of you out of town for the night.Prompt: "I like this. A quite breakfast with you."





	Domestic Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of violence and killing, cursing

Normally, you would consider failing one of Lin’s assignments to be a very, very bad thing. He doesn’t take too kindly to student who come back from missions without proof of a new kill. But, this time was different.  
Lin had sent you and Maria on an overnight trip out of town. He had wanted the two of to take out an ex-student of his, who had been causing problems for the school. Something had gone wrong though. She had known you were coming, somehow, and had been prepared. Thankfully, both you and Maria had been able to make it out and back to a safe house that Lin had set up for the two of you. But it hadn’t been easy and both of you had gotten a bit banged up in the process.  
Neither of you had taken much time to look around when you had stumbled into the small apartment the night before, and that was becoming apparently obvious now, as you stood in the small kitchenette trying to find a spatula. When you had woken up this morning, Maria was out cold in the bed next to you and you had decided to let her sleep. She deserved to get some rest for once and neither of you were supposed to come back to school without proof of the kill anyways. And since the pantry and fridge were fully stocked, you decided to try to make you both breakfast.  
Now though, as you stand with flour all over your pajamas and pancake batter in your hair, you remember just how long it’s been since you’ve had to make your own food. Maybe you’d have to talk to Lin about starting a home ec class. For now though, you’re just trying your best to make sure that the pancakes don’t burn and the eggs aren’t too runny. You’re in the middle of flipping a pancake when you hear shuffling from behind you.  
“Good morning, Hermosa. Have you been up long?” Your breath catches in your throat a little as you turn around and see her standing in the soft light that’s streaming in from the open window next to her. She looks angelic. Her hair is messy and tangled, hanging loose over her shoulders, down her front. The large t-shirt she threw on to go to bed last night is ruffled and her floral, pink pajama shorts barely peak out from under it.   
You’re staring! Your subconscious screams at you to say something, anything. “Um, not really. I just didn’t want to wake you. You seemed peaceful.” Oops. You hadn’t meant to say that. Now she’ll think you’re some kind of creep, watching her sleep at the first opportunity.   
Instead of giving you a strange look though, she blushes and tilts her head down to stare at her feet as a small smile pulls of at the corners of her lips. Your heart stutters a little at this. But how could it not, with someone as cute as Maria. Her eyes lift back up to meet yours and you both just stand there for a moment, taking each other – and this unusually peaceful moment that you’re getting to share – in.  
A sharp beeping sound breaks the silence and you turn back towards the counter to see that the coffee pot has finished filling. Maria gives you a soft smile before moving to find mugs for the both of you. You move back over to the stove as she does so, flipping the last pancake on to the plate sitting next to the hot burner. When you turn back around you see that she has also pulled down plates, so you move to grab forks out of a near by drawer, trying hard not to think about how in sync the two of you are within this domestic bubble that you seem to have fallen into.   
There’s a small table sitting by the window, so you both head that way and dig in almost immediately. Some of the pancakes are a little charred, but the eggs are good, so you count this as a win. When you look towards Maria for approval she’s staring out the window strangely. Wistfully even.   
“Is everything ok? Are you worried about Lin?” Her head turns quickly towards you and her eyebrows furrow slightly when she meets your eyes, but she quickly looks down at the table.  
“No. Well, kind of. It’s just… I like this. A quiet breakfast with you.”  
You think she must be trying to give a heart attack, with how cute she’s being this morning. And it seems to be working. Your heart is trying to beat out of your chest, and you have no idea how to reply to that. Fuck, you don’t even fully know what it means.   
“What, um, what do you mean? We have breakfast together almost every day.” Maria finally looks back up at you and once she does and you see the look in her eyes, you know exactly what she means, because you feel the same way.   
“I just, I like knowing that we aren’t gonna have to go play around with poison after this. I like how simple it is. It’s normal. And with you…” she trails off, uncertain with her next sentence, but then she looks at you again, at your comfy pjs and soft eyes and decides to allow to herself to be vulnerable, for you, “I feel like I can be happy. Like I can live the life I truly want. With you.”  
You feel like helium is running through your entire body, like you should be floating. “Oh.”  
Maria’s face drops at your response, or lack there of. You jump forward, grabbing her hand off of the table and intertwining your fingers together to reassure her. “I didn’t know you felt that way too! All I want is to make breakfast for you every morning. And to know that you’re safe. That we’re both safe and ok and free.”  
Your words come out rushed and breathless. And then they just hang there, as the two of you stare at each other across the table. Neither of you know what exactly to do about the confessions you have just made, but then your eyes flutter down to your laced hands and you realize you’re ok with that. Because as long as the two had each other, you would figure it out. Together.


End file.
